Trust in You
by DreamGirl1
Summary: Hermione is asked to tutor a student. Hermione comes to leanr things about the student she never knew.
1. Dumbledore's Favor

A/N: I have been waiting to write this story but didn't know how. This story will take 3 or 4 chapters before it gets good but it is well worth it. All the characters mentioned belong to the talented JKR. Please Review if you like what you read (  
  
"I have a favor to ask you," said Dumbledore to a very nervous Hermione. "There is a student at Hogwarts who is not doing to well with his school work and if he doesn't start passing he could be thrown out of Hogwarts and I was wondering if you could tutor him."  
  
Hermione thought for a second.  
  
"I guess but who is he, what house is he in."  
  
"I can't tell you right now but you will find out soon. You can meet in my office so it's private and quiet. It will only be two days a week for an hour or so after classes. If you do this there will surly be some points involved".  
  
"That's not that much Id love to do it" Said Hermione glad she would be helping somebody.  
  
"How does next Tuesday sound to you" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"That's fine with me what time should I come "  
  
"About 5:00 you can meet here" Said Dumbeldore getting ready to show Hermione out. "Thanks for sacrificing your time to help another student" said Dumbeldore.  
  
"Oh don't thank me it's a pleasure to know ill be helping a fellow student from leaving Hogwarts".  
  
"I knew I could count on you" said Dumbledore as Hermione left his office.  
  
  
  
"What happened are you in trouble?" Asked Ron  
  
"Its nothing like that Dumbledore just wanted to know if I could tutor someone"  
  
"Who" asked Harry?  
  
"I don't know he wouldn't tell me all I know I that it's a guy"  
  
"Hermione it could be anybody" said Ron  
  
"Yeah what if its Crabbe or Goyle there dumb" Said Harry.  
  
"I doubt Dumbledore would stick me with someone from slytherian ESPECIALLY Crabbe or Goyle. He knows I don't get along with that group."  
  
"Your right" Said Ron  
  
"Speaking of slytherian" whispered Harry as Malfoy and his "crew" came over.  
  
"Huh" Said hermione bumping into Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it Mud blood," yelled Malfoy as he gave Hermione a dirty look. "I just washed these robes," He continued looking disgusted.  
  
A/N: ok I know that just stopped but chapter 2 will be better this is just the first chapter. Once I get 5 or more reviews I will post chapter 2. 


	2. A Mistake In Potions

A/N: ok here it is chapter 2 thanks for reviewing. All the characters belong to JKR.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry ran to potions hoping not to be late, if they were they knew Snape would take away points.  
  
They got there just in time and took their usual seat in the back of the room. Snape just gave them a disgusted look much like the one Malfoy gave them yesterday.  
  
"Today class we are going to mix a simple potion, if you took notes it should be no problem".  
  
"Oh this is easy I remember everything" Said Hermione getting all her materials and her notes out.  
  
"Maybe for you" said Ron looking confused at his sloppy notes .  
  
"All you do is take this and"  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
An explosion coming from Crabbe Goyle and Malfoy's table interrupted them all.  
  
"What happened" Harry Whispered to Hermione and Ron?  
  
"I don't know Crabbe or Goyle must have added a wrong ingredient," answered Ron joining the rest of the class laughing at the site of glass and green liquid all over the 3.  
  
"QUIET!!!!!" snapped Snape. "GET BACK TO WORK".  
  
"Sometimes it seems like he doesn't want us to have fun" Said Ron, getting back to work.  
  
"What was that Mr. Weasley" Said Snape, walking over to Ron.  
  
"Uh nothing" Said Ron trying to come up with a quick excuse.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back".  
  
There was a big sigh coming from the right side of the classroom.  
  
Hermione and Harry gave Ron a "cant you keep your mouth shut" look.  
  
The Slytherin side was laughing like crazy. Especially Malfoy who was giving Ron the look he always did when gryffindor lost points.  
  
A/N: in the next chapter you will find out who the person is. :-D 


	3. Nerves

A/N Here is chapter 3 where you find out who the Mystery person is as Ron would say. I don't own any of the characters they belong to the brilliant JKR blah blah blah.  
  
"Tomorrow you find out who this Mystery person is," said Ron, smirking.  
  
"I'm aware of that," said heroine in a snotty way.  
  
"Why are you son snappy?" said Ron defending himself  
  
"Sorry I'm just nervous that's all"  
  
"Why are you nervous you're not the one being tutored"  
  
"I know but still I don't know who this person is"  
  
Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Hurry before we r late for care of magical creatures"  
  
They rushed of to there last class just in time.  
  
All throughout the class on unicorns hermione kept thinking that in an hour she was gunna have to tutor someone that she didn't even know yet. Although she had rehearsed and had a plan ready she was still nervous.  
  
"Hermione you wanna go play a quick game of wizard chess before you have to leave" said Ron holding a chessboard.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO, I ONLY HAVE ON HOUR TO DO IT AND I HAVE TO TUTOR SOMEONE WHO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HOUSE HE IS ON"  
  
"A simple no would of been ok," said Ron walking away.  
  
Harry and Ron laughed as hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving now wish me luck" said hermione putting away her schoolbooks and parchment.  
  
"Just GO," said Harry  
  
"Humph" said Hermione leaving through the portrait.  
  
When she got there she met Dumbledore at his office  
  
"Hermione I can't thank you enough for doing this"  
  
"Don't worry its my pleasure" smiled Hermione  
  
She walked into the classroom and froze. The person she was tutoring was none other then her archenemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: ok who didn't see that coming was it that obvious? Here is where it starts getting good ( 


End file.
